Nowadays, if someone is to clean a certain object, he or she will mostly hold a bottle of cleaning liquid, spray the cleaning liquid onto the object to be cleaned, and wipe the object with a cleaning wiper until the object is clean. Now a cleaning process of a liquid crystal display (LCD) is described for example. After the LCD is sprayed with a cleaning liquid, its user will generally have to hold the LCD with one hand and wipe the LCD with a wiper in the other hand during the cleaning process because the LCD is relatively light-weighted and tends to move in response to the user's wipe. To thoroughly clean the LCD, the user may have to fetch the cleaning liquid bottle again and again for spraying the cleaning liquid for some more times, so the cleaning liquid bottle is preferably placed close to the user. However, under such circumstances, the user must be very careful during the cleaning process not to tip the cleaning liquid bottle over, so as to avoid making a mess in the working environment. This causes great inconvenience to the user who is trying to clean the LCD. Besides, it is quite vexing having to look for the cleaning liquid bottle again and again. Furthermore, during the foregoing cleaning process, the cleaning liquid will permeate into the wiper while the user wipes with the wiper, thereby allowing chemicals in the cleaning liquid to make direct contact with or even injure the skin of the user's hand. Moreover, since the cleaning liquid bottle and the wiper come independently, they are usually put aside separately after use. Therefore, when the next time the user wants to do the cleaning, he or she will have to spend time and effort to search for the cleaning liquid bottle and the wiper respectively.
Hence, a cleaning liquid bottle having a wiping function was developed, as shown in FIG. 1, which comprises a cleaning liquid bottle 10, a fixing plate 12, a wiper 14 and a shield 16. The cleaning liquid bottle 10 has an end formed with a bottleneck 101, which is provided centrally with an opening 102 for allowing a cleaning liquid in the cleaning liquid bottle 10 to flow out. The fixing plate 12 is fixed on the bottleneck 101 and provided with a liquid-guiding plug 120 at a location corresponding to the opening 102, wherein the liquid-guiding plug 120 has a plurality of fine pores for allowing the cleaning liquid to pass through the liquid-guiding plug 120. In addition, the fixing plate 12 is provided with two fixing tabs 122 on a side thereof facing away from the cleaning liquid bottle 10, wherein the fixing tabs 122 are located adjacent to a periphery of the liquid-guiding plug 120. The wiper 14 is made of a foam material and formed with two slits 140, which are inserted by the two fixing tabs 122, respectively, when the wiper 14 is assembled to the side of the fixing plate 12, thereby securing the wiper 14 to the fixing plate 12. Thus, if the user wants to clean the LCD with this cleaning liquid bottle having the wiping function, he or she can squeeze the cleaning liquid bottle 10 directly to force the cleaning liquid in the cleaning liquid bottle 10 to flow through the opening 102 and the liquid-guiding plug 120 sequentially and then permeate the wiper 14, so that the wiper 14 can be used to wipe the LCD. When the cleaning is done, the wiper 14 can be covered by the shield 16 to facilitate storage. Unfortunately, however, before the wiper 14 is used for cleaning, the cleaning liquid must permeate from a side of the wiper 14 that is adjacent to the fixing plate 12 to the other side of the wiper 14, and during the permeating process, the cleaning liquid will diffuse gradually into the entire wiper 14, so that an excessive amount of the cleaning liquid may be wasted. Furthermore, during the cleaning process, the user tends to keep exerting a force on and thereby squeezing the cleaning liquid bottle 10 unintentionally, causing the cleaning liquid to flow out of the cleaning liquid bottle 10 continuously during the cleaning process. As a result, an excessive amount of residual cleaning liquid is left on the LCD, which not only prolongs a subsequent air-dry process of the LCD, but the LCD may also be polluted again by dust in the air, thereby compromising the cleaning effect.
As described above, both the conventional cleaning wiper and the foregoing cleaning liquid bottle having the wiping function have drawbacks that lower the user's cleaning efficiency. Therefore, it is an important issue for relevant designers and manufactures to design and produce a cleaning device that can solve the above-mentioned problems.